Sibling Rivalry
by californiagirlie
Summary: Miley and Trace fight for Demi's affections. ONESHOT. Demi/Miley, Demi/Trace, Sonny/Miley, Mitchie/Miley CHANGED LAST NAMES SO IT IS LEGAL!


"You can sit next to me Demi" Trace Cyrus patted the spot on the floor next to him and smiled persuasively "I've got the popcorn" He said waggling the bowl of popped kernels around.

"No Trace" Miley's loud voice came from the kitchen "She's sitting next to me!"

Demi stood awkwardly next to the couch in the Cyrus' humungous living room staring at the DVD menu on the TV for Urban Legends, apparently one of the 'scariest movie's Trace had ever seen'. Demi had come along willingly when she was invited, movie sessions with Miley were always fun, but she had no idea that from the minute she came in the door, she would be the target of Miley and Trace's sibling rivalry.

"It's her choice Miley!" Trace argued "Stop being so bossy!" Miley came out of the kitchen, her hands on her hips "I'm not being bossy, Demi and I always sit together during scary movies. Right Dem?"

Taken back, by actually being consulted on something, Demi nodded "Right" Miley smiled triumphantly, and took her prize by the hand and lead her onto the couch. Demi fell back into the cushions and couldn't help but smile as Miley wriggled herself as close as physically possible to Demi, their thighs pressed up against each other and their hands slipping into each others.

Demi noted Trace's annoyed glare at Miley as he started the movie and felt a little guilty. She leant forward and tapped his shoulder and motioned to the spot on the couch next to her, much to Miley's frustration. Trace grinned and moved himself up, sitting almost as close to her as Miley, leaving Demi squished between brother and sister, almost gasping for breath.

She shuffled herself uncomfortably when Miley's hand grasped hers tighter and Trace wrapped his skinny arm around her shoulders. She sighed and tried to focus on the movie, wishing they would both back off and leave her be. She almost jumped out of her skin when Trace's lips were on her ear, his hot breath intimidating "Is this to scary for you?" He whispered, his hands brushing her thighs "Cos if you want we can go up to my room and do… something else"

Demi's voice was lost in her throat at the pure creepiness of the older boy's sentence. She shook her head wildly and mustered up a small smile at him, subtly drifting closer to Miley. He nodded and turned back to the movie, his hand slipping off her leg, leaving Demi to sigh in relief. Idea's forming in her head, she 'dropped' the popcorn bowl resting on her lap to the floor, causing Trace to remove his arm from around her and scramble to pick it up off the expensive carpet. "Oh crap!" Demi wrestled her hand and of Miley's and put it to her mouth in mock horror. "I'm so sorry!"

Trace shook his head "Don't worry about it" Demi moved to help Trace pick up her spill, but was tugged back down by Miley "Don't move Dems. Trace can get it" She said lazily. Reluctantly, Demi settled back into her seat in which Miley grabbed her hand almost immediately and placed it in her lap fondling her purity ring slightly. Trace slipped back into his seat and eyed Demi's hand placement jealously then concentrated on the movie.

Miley wriggled uncomfortably as the character on the screen got a particularly threatening phone call and her nails dug into Demi's skin as she grew more and more afraid of the twists in the movie. Her breaking point was when the character found his little dog in the microwave, blood coating the inside of the machine. She turned deathly white and practically stabbed Demi with her well manicured hands.

Demi yelped out in pain and turned to Miley "Miles, what the…" She stopped when she saw Miley's pale face "Hey, are you okay?"

Miley shook her head and cuddled closer to Demi "Shit Dem, I don't feel so good" Demi pulled the younger girl onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

Trace shook his head "She's fine" He snapped "She watches scary movies all the time"

"Not ones with dogs guts coating the inside of a microwave" Miley's defensive reply was muffled from Demi's chest. "Well, you can always go and do something else and Demi and I can finish watching the movie" His voice was full of hope.

Miley pulled her head up and glared at her brother. "No" She growled, settling herself into Demi's lap and entwining their fingers. She squeezed Demi's hand gently making Demi wince at the raw nail marks on her palm. Miley glanced at her hand quickly and her eyes widened in horror. "Shit! Dems, did I do that? Shit, I'm sorry"

Demi opened her mouth to assure Miley she was fine, but was cut off "I'll get you a band aid, kay? Wait here" Before Demi could shake her head, Miley had climbed off her and hurried out of the room. Demi inspected her hand carefully and decided, Miley's trip to find band aid's was totally unnecessary. Especially since she was now left alone with Trace, whose hand was making its way up her thigh.

She tried to stand, but Trace grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Either ignoring of not noticing Demi's look of disgust then horror, as he puckered his lips and drove them directly onto hers. Demi froze physically unable to move because the taste of dirty metal was filling her mouth as Trace slipped his tongue in, and the smell of smoke making her feel sick. Finally grasping sense of the situation, and pushing Trace by his shoulders, and ripping her lips off his.

"Trace!" She cried indignantly, clambering as fast as humanly possible off of his lap. She stalked out of the room, hating herself for being to nice to slap him and entered the Cyrus kitchen. She grabbed a can of coke Miley had set on the bench for her and chugged it down, desperately trying to get the metallic taste out of her mouth. She finished the can and slammed it down on the counter with a thud, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Groaning, she continued through the Cyrus house as the taste of Trace Cyrus washed though her mouth again.

Hearing, someone shuffling something upstairs caught her attention and she rushed up the stairs jumping two steps at a time. She spotted Miley in one of the bathrooms, rummaging through the first aid kit and stormed in, grabbing Miley by her shoulders and spinning her around.

Surprised, Miley dropped the kit as Demi kissed her, fiercely and roughly, her hands grabbing Miley's hips and smashing them with her own. She nibbled on Miley's bottom lip, accumulating a sexy moan from the southerner, then wide entrance to Miley's hot mouth. Demi wasted no time in snaking her tingling tongue inside, tasting her. Demi melted as Miley's hands reached up to cup her face and suddenly realized she was being challenged by Miley's daring tongue, which was pushing its way past Demi's and licking her front teeth.

Any hint of Trace Cyrus was now gone, Miley's fruity breath now lingering on her tongue, whether it was from the Strawberry lip gloss she was wearing or the smoothie she had shared with Demi earlier.

An apparent sigh went unnoticed by both the girls, and Trace stood in the doorway, shaking his head at the furiously kissing couple. He turned away like a defeated soldier and started his walk of shame down the hall.

"It's not fair" He muttered in himself in annoyance "She always gets the girls"


End file.
